


Run from Me, Darling

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Where do you run when you're in a cage?





	Run from Me, Darling

People always assumed that Lucifer ran hot like the eternal fires of hell; it was the exact opposite. Sam could tell the exact moment Lucifer decided to invade his territory by the chills (Lucifer told him that he was excited by the thought of contact) that would pierce to the very nature of his soul. Lucifer thought it was funny to wrap himself around Sam (who ran quite warm) and say, "Come on, Sam! I'm so cold. You wouldn't want me to freeze, would you? Cause you know we were made for each other; my yin to your yang."   
Sam could tolerate it, but when Lucifer started to smile a bit crooked and eyes go dark, he knew that he had two choices: try to run or just accept that Lucifer was just going to ravage him. In the beginning, Sam always went for the first option ("Run, run, run, fast as you can," Lucifer would scream in delight while chasing him), but it always ended up with him pinned down on his stomach and feeling so, so cold while his stomach dropped. Michael often laughed in the corner and Adam often just stayed close to Michael avoiding eye contact with Sam.  
About a month before Death came to rescue him, Sam learned that if he played along with Lucifer and his libido, he rather enjoy it despite the inherit roughness Lucifer demanded. It was during this time that Sam learned he liked Lucifer's coldness when his skin felt aflame and he got why Lucifer was told him that they were made for each other. It wasn't love, but rather like a coin; they were a single entity with two sides.


End file.
